Szlachetni
by malinoowa
Summary: Kwestie przyjaźni, miłości, pożądania i egoizmu. Szlachetność pochodzenia, statusu krwi oraz oczy, przypominające pewne kamienie szlachetne. Występują : Draco L. Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson i Elly N. Hunter. Pierwsze takie dzieło, więc wskazówki mile widziane.
1. Prolog

**_Prolog_**

Ceremonia przydziału dobiegła końca - świeżo przydzieleni do poszczególnych domów uczniowie, wciąż pod wielkim wrażeniem odbytej uczty i wyglądu zamku Hogwart, wstali z miejsc, posłusznie ustawiając się w parach. Przy każdym stole stało dwoje prefektów, nawołujących ich i próbujących zaprowadzić porządek, podczas gdy pozostali, starsi uczniowie opuszczali Wielką Salę. No.. prawie przy każdym.  
- Pierwszoroczni! - wśród hałasów dał się słyszeć głos Pansy Parkinson, nasączony wyższością. Jej ręka uniesiona była wysoko do góry, by pomóc nowym odnaleźć ją w tym całym tłumie.  
- Do mnie!  
Czarne, hematytowe, lekko skośne oczy lodowato spoglądały w dół, na mniejszych szkolnych kolegów, którzy patrzyli na nią uważnie. Niektórzy lękliwie, inni z pewną rezerwą, a jeszcze inni z zupełną śmiałością.  
Pansy rozejrzała się, tym razem odrobinę opuszczając maskę obojętności - wyglądała na zniecierpliwioną i zatroskaną jednocześnie.  
- Draco, gdzie jesteś do cholery.. - mruknęła cicho pod nosem do samej siebie.  
- Draco? Draco Malfoy? TEN Malfoy? - jakiś chłopczyk z burzą brązowych włosów wytrzeszczył oczy, wychodząc na przód rzędu małych Ślizgonów. - Jest tam! - i wskazał krótkim, pulchnym palcem w stronę wyjścia z sali.  
Istotnie, Dracon Lucjusz Malfoy opierał się niedbale o kamienną ścianę, z rękoma w kieszeniach drogiej, luksusowej szaty. Łatwo można było go poznać po tych jasnych, tlenionych włosach i nonszalanckiej postawie. Był wysoki i szczupły, niewątpliwie przystojny. Stał tam rozmawiając z pewną zgrabną dziewczyną, zdającą się po prostu przyciągać spojrzenia. Miała kasztanowe, długie włosy opadające falami na ramiona, bladą, naprawdę nieskazitelną cerę, na której tle wyróżniały się ładnie wykrojone usta barwy malinowej oraz duże oczy o ametystowej tęczówce, otoczone gęstymi rzęsami. W jej postawie, ruchu, gdy wykonywała drobne gesty, było coś magnetyzującego, niewątpliwie zmysłowego, aczkolwiek niewymuszonego. To była..  
- Elly Hunter! - pisnęła jakaś dziewczynka, podchodząc do Pansy i wyglądając przez nią. Kilku uczniów wstrzymało oddechy, ale owy chłopczyk, który pierwszy się odezwał, ten z pulchnymi palcami, wydawał się być zdezorientowany.  
- Kto to..  
- Nie znasz jej? Człowieku! - jedenastolatka przewróciła oczyma, oburzona możliwością nieznajomości panny Hunter. - To Elly Nerissa Hunter, córka Nicholasa i Florence, członków rodziny jednego z najbardziej szanowanych, pradawnych rodów czarodziejów czystej krwi. Matka dziewczyny zaginęła kiedy ta miała jakieś 6/7 lat. Okoliczności wciąż są niejasne. Jej ciało znaleziono w jednej z rzek w pewnym mugolskim mieście. Nicholas, choć to tylko plotki, nie wiem czy prawdziwe, jest oddanym Śmierciożercą, który szukał Sami-Wiecie-Kogo po jego upadku. Ponoć rodzina pana Huntera od wieków interesuje się czarną magią. Istnieją pogłoski, że Elly także ma zostać jedną z nich, no, wyznawców Czarnego Pana. - wzięła oddech.  
- Kiedyś jedna czarownica opowiadała, że na jakimś balu widziała u dziewczyny Mroczny Znak, ale to chyba bujda, zwłaszcza, że Elly miała wtedy 14 lat. W każdym bądź razie panna Hunter ma ostry charakterek. Niejednego dorosłego czarodzieja jest w stanie upokorzyć za pomocą swojej wiedzy, czy umiejętności magicznych. No i złośliwości. To typowa Ślizgonka, nawet gorsza.. Tak mówią. Wiem też, że prawdopodobnie nienawidzi swojego ojca, a on jej, i ciężko im wytrzymać razem pod jednym dachem. Sąsiadka Hunterów powiedziała, że..  
- Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz?! - Pansy przerwała wreszcie, otrząsając się z monologu dziewczynki.  
- Moja mama pracuje w Proroku Codziennym. Jest dobrą reporterką i..  
- Dosyć! - Parkinson najwyraźniej straciła już cierpliwość. Ta mała działała jej na nerwy. Poza tym.. Draco powinien stać u jej boku, jako prefekt i jej ukochany! A nie z tą przeklętą Hunter. - Idziemy do dormitorium!  
- ..stąd mam różne wieści. Wiedzieliście, że pracownica Depart..  
- Powiedziałam DOSYĆ! - warknęła pani prefekt, rzucając surowe spojrzenie, jakim nie powstydziłby się Bazyliszek, owej wygadanej pierwszorocznej. - Jesteś spokrewniona z Granger?  
- Granger? Hermioną Granger?- odpowiedziała mała, zupełnie nie przejmując się podniesionym tonem głosu przewodniczki Ślizgonów.  
- Litości.. - jęknęła Parkinson, obracając się na pięcie i kierując w stronę lochów, by wreszcie wyprowadzić te karzełki z Wielkiej Sali. Miała ochotę wrzeszczeć z irytacji. Przechodząc koło Dracona, posłała mu chłodny uśmiech.  
- Zechciałbyś pomóc?  
- Za chwilę dojdę. - rzucił niedbale, ignorując zarówno ją, Pansy, jak i niziutkie dziewczynki, wpatrujące się w niego jak w obrazek.  
Parkinson skinęła ochoczo głową, ale gdy tylko wyszła z Sali, zacisnęła zęby.

- Parkinson chyba nie jest zbytnio zadowolona z Twojej odpowiedzi. - zauważyła Elly, uśmiechając się odrobinę złośliwie.  
- Nie powinno Cię to obchodzić. Na czym skończyliśmy? - Dracon chłodno lustrował swą rozmówczynię, która spojrzała wymownie na zaczarowane sklepienie.  
- Na Twoich żałosnych próbach wyciągnięcia ze mnie, gdzie wyruszył mój ojciec.  
- Hunter, cholera. Powiedz mi. Przecież Czarny Pan jest w Anglii, dlaczego więc Twój stary musiał wyjechać za granicę? Po co?  
Dziewczyna roześmiała się perliście.  
- Jaki miałabym w tym interes, by informować Cię o planach, zadaniach i obowiązkach mojego ojca, co? No właśnie. ŻADEN. Odpuść Malfoy, nie widzę powodu, żeby to miałoby Cię tak przejmować. Szkoda Twojej tlenionej główki. - i uniosła brew zaczepnie.  
Westchnął.  
- Po prostu chcę wiedzieć.. Ale okej, znajdę inny sposób.  
- Powodzenia. - zakpiła, odwracając się do wyjścia, ale złapał ją za ramię.  
- Jeśli Malfoy czegoś chce, zawsze to osiąga. Pamiętaj. - syknął wprost do jej ucha. Reakcja była natychmiastowa : Elly odepchnęła go na ścianę, w mgnieniu oka dobywając różdżki i przykładając ją do jego gardła.  
- Jeśli Hunter ktoś podpadnie, zawsze kończy na dnie. Pamiętaj. - odwarknęła i opuściła Wielką Salę, pozostawiając go z dziwnie zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
_Pora zacząć grę._ - pomyślał Draco, poprawiając krawat i ruszając w stronę lochów.


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

**_Rozdział pierwszy_**

Tej nocy sen był wyjątkowo niespokojny. Targały nim koszmary obfite w krew, klątwy i ciemność. Przeraźliwą, pustą ciemność. Zerwał się, podnosząc aż do pozycji siedzącej i otworzył szeroko oczy. Ujrzał naprzeciwko łóżko zasłonięte srebrno-szmaragdowymi kotarami, bardzo zgrabne i dostojne. Rozejrzał się jeszcze, ale najwyraźniej nic go w otoczeniu nie zaskoczyło, bo westchnął z ulgą. Taak. To było dobrze znane wnętrze męskiego dormitorium Slytherinu.  
Zmierzwił sobie włosy płynnym ruchem i leniwie wygrzebał się z łóżka. Chwycił byle jaką koszulkę i ruszył ku schodom. Miał zamiar posiedzieć chwilę w Pokoju Wspólnym, odetchnąć i po uspokojeniu powoli zacząć się szykować. A warto dodać, że miał masę czasu - była dopiero szósta.  
Toteż zwlókł się na dół, przewiesiwszy koszulkę przez nagie ramię, i podszedł w stronę ulubionego fotela. Było jeszcze ciemno, aczkolwiek powoli do pomieszczenia wkradała się typowa, zielonkawa poświata. Wydał z siebie kolejne westchnienie i wtedy ujrzał innego ucznia, który o tak wczesnej porze także nie spał i przesiadywał właśnie tu. A ściślej - uczennicę.  
- Theodore. - rzekł cicho przyjemny, kobiecy głos, a jego właścicielka skinęła głową w powitaniu. Odpowiedział tym samym.  
- Co tu robisz, Elly?  
Usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Pod jej czujnym spojrzeniem zrozumiał, że wciąż nie miał na sobie koszulki. Chwycił ubranie i pospiesznie włożył. (_Szkoda_, brzmiała myśl Hunter)  
- Pewnie to samo, co Ty.  
- Kłopoty ze snem? - uniósł nonszalancko brew, usadawiając się wygodnie w fotelu.  
- Tak jakby. - ucięła, zamykając książkę, którą trzymała na kolanach. Było to grube, stare tomisko z wyświechtaną okładką. Elly uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, prześwietlając oczyma oczy Theodore 'a. – Minęły dopiero dwa tygodnie szkoły, a ja czuję, jakby upłynęły co najmniej dwa miesiące.  
Przytaknął.  
- Coś w tym jest. Ale jutro sobota, pierwszy wypad do Hogsmeade.  
Także się uśmiechnął. Niewątpliwie czarująco. Nott miał w sobie "to coś". Jednym, właściwym spojrzeniem potrafił zjednać sobie czyjąś sympatię. I w rankingach najprzystojniejszych chłopaków w szkole zawsze zajmował jakieś czołowe miejsce.  
- No niby. Wiesz, mam wrażenie, że dzisiaj dadzą nam ostro popalić. - zmrużyła oczy w zastanowieniu. Zaśmiał się.  
- Daj spokój, Elly. To dopiero pierwszy tydzień szkoły. Daleko jeszcze do stosu prac domowych i nawału obowiązków. Trochę optymizmu, dziewczyno.  
- Wiesz, że u mnie o niego ciężko. - uśmiechnęła się znacząco, a on lekko skinął głową. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, lecz nie była ona ani trochę krępująca. Przeciwnie. To było miłe, relaksujące milczenie.  
- Masz jakieś wieści od ojca? - spytał Nott, patrząc uważnie na dziewczynę. W jego zielonych oczach można było utonąć.  
- Theo.. - zaczęła Hunter, rozglądając się uważnie w poszukiwaniu intruza, ale on wyglądał na rozluźnionego.  
- Spokojnie, wszyscy śpią. Tylko my jesteśmy takimi rannymi ptaszkami. - zapewnił. Oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie.  
- Masz rację. Nie, żadnych wieści. - wzruszyła ramionami, a on zmarszczył brwi. - Ale spokojnie, przecież znasz mnie i Nicholas 'a. Nie jesteśmy zbytnio zżyci i nie spodziewam się jakiejkolwiek wiadomości od niego. Chyba dostałabym zawału gdybym zobaczyła sowę z kopertą, na której widnieje jego pismo. - zaśmiała się ponuro.  
- No tak.. Ale mimo wszystko.. - westchnął, siadając obok niej. Zniżył głos do szeptu. - Mój ojciec także nic nie przysłał. I to mnie martwi.. Wiesz, obiecał matce jakąś informację, cokolwiek, jak już dotrą na wyspę. Ta cała misja jest dziwna. Nie do końca wiem, o co tam chodzi.. To znaczy, ojciec zdradził mi ich główny cel, ale ponoć jest ich troszkę więcej. Tylko nie mam bladego pojęcia, jaki mają charakter..  
- Taak, ja też nie wiem wszystkiego. Jakimś cudem Malfoy dowiedział się, że Nicholas wyjechał. O Twoim tacie nic nie wie. Przynajmniej nie wspominał ani słowa.  
- Malfoy się tym interesuje? - Theodore uniósł brew, a jego spojrzenie schłodniało.  
- Yhym. Bez obaw, ode mnie nic nie wyciągnie. Chociaż już próbował, ale nie ze mną takie podejścia. Ostatnio dałam mu jasno do zrozumienia, że zrobię mu krzywdę jak jeszcze raz osaczy mnie po lekcji.  
Nott zaśmiał się głośno.  
- Nie wątpię. Ja bym się bał. - i wyszczerzył zęby.  
- Eeej, wyczuwam sarkazm! - Elly dała mu sójkę w bok, także się przy tym uśmiechając.  
Przekomarzali się jeszcze trochę, prowadząc małe MMA na kanapie, przerywane parsknięciami śmiechu czy jękami proszącymi o chwilową przerwę, także spowodowane dzikim napadem radości.  
- Twarda z Ciebie zawodniczka, towarzyszko Hunter. - oznajmił oficjalnym tonem Nott.  
- W rzeczy samej, generale Nott. - odparła na to Elly, salutując. Pokręcił w rozbawieniu głową, po raz kolejny przewracając ją. Wtedy popatrzył głęboko w jej oczy. Te piękne, ametystowe tęczówki. Hipnotyzujące, zniewalające..  
- Ha! - wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi "generała", Elly wywaliła go z kanapy, lądując na nim i przykładając rękę do jego szyi, jak gdyby chciała go udusić.  
- Tak się kończy lekceważenie przeciwnika! - oznajmiła wesoło, pochylając się nad nim. - W jednaj chwili możesz stracić zdrowie, życie, czy..  
- Cnotę. - dokończył kpiący głos. Zarówno Hunter jak i Nott podnieśli natychmiast głowy i spojrzeli w kierunku opartego o ścianę Malfoya.  
Elly uwolniła bruneta, pomogła mu wstać i odrzuciła włosy na plecy.  
- Zapewniam Cię, że w tym towarzystwie coś takiego jak "cnota" już nie funkcjonuje. - uśmiechnęła się prowokująco. - I tylko jedna osoba utraciła ją z Mopsem. - Nott zaśmiał się, Malfoy zacisnął zęby, a Ślizgonka wzruszyła ramionami, rzucając ciche "pa" Theodore'owi i odchodząc do dormitorium dziewcząt, zapewne by przygotować się do śniadania.  
- Widzę, że jednak istnieje osoba, dla której Hunter przestaje być zwykłą suką.  
- Jeśli już nazywasz ją suką, wiedz, że jest niezwykła. Przykład tej pospolitej leży w Twoim łóżku. - odrzekł brunet i także opuścił Pokój Wspólny. Malfoy kopnął w fotel z irytacji. Faktycznie, Pansy smacznie drzemała na górze otulona w jego pościel.

_Pansy_

Rozciągnęła się, napawając zapachem poduszki. Męskim, pociągającym zapachem. JEGO zapachem. Błogi uśmiech wkradł się na jej twarz, kiedy przykryła nieco szczelniej kołdrą swe nagie ciało. Było idealnie. No.. może poza tym, że Draco wyjątkowo wcześnie się dzisiaj zerwał, a ona już tęskniła za jego obecnością. I właśnie w tej chwili kotary rozsunęły się, oślepiając jej wzrok gwałtowną jasnością.  
- Draco, co Ty..  
- Za 10 minut zaczyna się śniadanie. Nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja zamierzam je zjeść. - mruknął, wyciągając spod poduszki różdżkę i odchodząc, zanim zdołała wydusić z siebie głupie "Co Cię ugryzło?"

_Draco_

Brawo, już z samego rana komuś udało się popsuć jego humor i zagrać na wyjątkowo czułych nerwach. Gdy wyślizgiwał się rano z dormitorium, zamierzał sprawdzić, co też takiego Nott robi o tak wczesnej porze poza łóżkiem. A co zastał? Jego z tą Hunter. Wyglądali na dobrych kumpli. Nic nie byłoby w tym dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że nie zachowywali się tak na co dzień. Przeciwnie – oboje utrzymywali względem siebie jakiś dystans, choć faktycznie traktowali się uprzejmie. Co ich tak połączyło? Może Nott wie coś o sytuacji rodzinnej Hunter i tym, dlaczego Nicholas wyruszył za granicę? Draco potrzebował tej informacji. Odkąd jego ojciec rozczarował Pana w tak idiotyczny, przewidywalny sposób, musiał szczególnie dbać o arystokratyczny tyłek Malfoy'ów. Matka starała się nawiązywać jeszcze więcej kontaktów z szanowanymi rodami, by w razie tak zwanej wojny móc liczyć na odrobinę wsparcia i pomocy. On, Draco, teraz jako głowa familii, zajmował się podobnymi sprawami, ale to właśnie do niego należały takie kwestie jak utrzymywanie reputacji, trzymanie w ryzach rodów, które chciały wykraść pozycję Malfoy'ów, oraz poznanie możliwie jak najwięcej planów Czarnego Pana. Każda drobnostka mogła mieć dla nich wielkie znaczenie. Łatwo jest spaść na dno, ale o wiele trudniej znów wzbić się na szczyty, prawda? Dlatego jakiekolwiek wieści o zamiarach, planach i potrzebach Lorda były na wagę złota. Gdy Draco przypadkiem usłyszał o nagłym wyjeździe Nicholasa, po prostu musiał to zbadać. Przeczuwał, iż za tym kryje się coś większego niż zwykłe zmęczenie okropną córką, jaką ponoć była Elly. _Wyciągnę to z niej, _pomyślał hardo, zajmując swoje zwykłe miejsce przy stole Ślizgonów i machinalnie sięgając po puchar z sokiem dyniowym. Jeszcze nie wiedział jak, ale to było konieczne.  
_

_Elly_

Złączyła palce, prostując je, a niemal wszystkie kości w nich charakterystycznie strzeliły. Jakaś dziewczyna z czwartej klasy wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzeniem, ale jedno, zimne spojrzenie sprawiło, że oblała się sokiem i zaczerwieniła jak dorodny burak, chowając głowę za burzą brązowych włosów.  
Hunter westchnęła, upijając łyk swojego napoju z gracją godnej królowej.  
- Zaczynamy zielarstwem, później eliksiry.. – mruczał Nott, wodząc wzrokiem po planie.  
- Wyobraź sobie, że zdążyłam zapamiętać.  
Posłała mu kpiący uśmieszek, który w rzeczywistości ani trochę nie był niemiły czy obraźliwy.  
- Nie mówię do Ciebie, Hunter. – odpyskował, poszerzając jeszcze bardziej jej uśmiech. Po przeciwnej stronie stołu tleniony blondyn patrzył w ich stronę bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
- Z lekka dziwaczne. – skomentowała cicho Elly.  
- Więcej : spojrzenie godne napalonego pedofila.  
Przez stół przetoczyły się nieśmiałe, stłumione chichoty. Theodore nie dbał o odpowiednią tonację głosu w tym momencie.  
- Już mnie tak nie obserwuj, Malfoy. Pansy nabawi się kompleksów. – dorzuciła Hunterówna, z udającą zatroskanie miną. Dracon roześmiał się ponuro.  
- Wyluzuj. Na Twoim przykładzie staram się zapamiętać, jak nie powinna wyglądać kobieta.  
- Od kiedy masz zastrzeżenia do mojego wyglądu?  
- Powiem to tylko dlatego, że niegrzecznie byłoby odmówić odpowiedzi. –zaczął Draco, z chłodną złośliwością. – Postaram się być delikatny.  
- Dzięki, o panie.  
Znów rozległy się chichoty.  
- No więc.. W kręgach dam lekkich obyczajów – jesteś ikoną mody.  
Kolejny śmiech uczniów.  
- Sugerujesz, że ubieram się jak szmata?  
- Skoro już nazywasz to po imieniu..  
- Żarciki się wyostrzyły, nono. – Elly uniosła brew, wstając. Miała na sobie szatę szkolną z typowymi dla Slytherin'u ozdobami, spódniczkę przed kolano, czarne rajstopy eksponujące długie nogi oraz ładnie opinające kostki buty ze srebrnymi ćwiekami. Przekrzywiła głowę, gdy niemal cały stół wychowanków Salazara patrzył na nią, a większość męskiej „publiki" wyglądała, jakby chciała z niej te ciuchy zerwać.  
- Nie podoba Ci się, jak wyglądam? – spytała, opierając rękę na biodrze w leniwie seksownym geście.  
- Ani trochę. – skłamał bez wahania, uśmiechając się iście arogancko. Świta Pansy (która nie zjawiła się na śniadaniu) pisnęła z uciechy.  
- Ah, nie wiem jak to przeboleję. Chyba powinnam się przebrać. Chcesz mi pomóc?  
Jej oczy niemal ciskały prowokujące błyski. Dracon przełknął ślinę.  
- Skoro jesteś aż tak nieporadna..  
I wstał. Ślizgoni obserwowali tę wymianę zdań z zainteresowaniem i niebywałym zdziwieniem. Hunter i Malfoy prowadzili nienormalną grę, w której wygranej z całą pewnością nie stanowiło decydowanie o stylu Elly, a coś znacznie ważniejszego. Przyjaciółeczki Pansy szeptały wymownie, a Theo posłał niedawnej towarzyszce baczne spojrzenie.  
- Spotkamy się na zielarstwie, jak załatwię swoje sprawy. – zapewniła Hunter, ruszając z Malfoy'em u boku w kierunku wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Teraz nie tylko zieloni obserwowali tę dwójkę. (...)

Szli stosunkowo krótko. Ona prowadziła, a on posłusznie wiódł kroki jej śladami. Znaleźli się w zamkniętym, przestronnym korytarzu, o którym wiedzieli tylko nieliczni.  
- Hunter, co ty do..  
- Zamknij się. – nie wiadomo jak, kiedy, stała tuż przy nim, przyciskając różdżkę do jego piersi. – Świetnie. Teraz z łaski swojej odpowiesz mi na kilka pytań.  
Tleniony wykonał dziwny ruch ręką, wędrując nią do kieszeni szaty.  
- O-o nie radzę. – Elly przechyliła pobłażliwie głowę. – Jeśli szukasz tam różdżki, muszę Cię zmartwić. Jest już gdzie indziej.  
I faktycznie – kieszeń spodni była pusta.  
- Cholera, jak ty to robisz, co? Przecież czułbym.. Szłaś przede mną, nie wykonywałaś żadnych ruchów.. – wściekał się, patrząc na nią gniewnie. Zaśmiała się.  
- Chyba nie sądzisz, że wyjawię ci swoje tajemnice? Okej. To nie ty zadajesz tu pytania, przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy. – przygryzła wargę, patrząc na niego z irytacją. – Co próbujesz osiągnąć?  
Teraz to on się uśmiechał. Szyderczo.  
- Chyba nie sądzisz, że wyjawię ci swoje tajemnice? – przedrzeźnił, a ostre dźgnięcie różdżką i szarpnięcie szaty zmazało radość z jego twarzy.  
- Chyba bardzo chcesz mnie wkurzyć, Malfoy.  
- Nie wiem o czym gadasz, Hunter.  
- Och, doskonale wiesz. Po co te dziecinne próby publicznego upokorzenia? Oboje wiemy, że chciałeś tylko wywołać sensację i kolejną nagonkę na mój temat, bo niestety paru imbecyli w Slytherinie jakimś cudem pragnie ciebie słuchać i myśleć, jak ty.  
- A może zwyczajnie w świecie wyraziłem swoje zdanie?  
- Czyżby? – spojrzała na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, z delikatnie rozchylonymi ustami a on zastygł w bezruchu. Mały eksperyment podziałał. – To wystarczający dowód. Nie musisz udawać, jak to mój wygląd cię odstręcza i te pe, bo każdy ci powie, że najzwyczajniej w świecie kłamiesz. Pytanie brzmi : po co?  
- Dla zabawy. – warknął.  
- Dla zabawy mogę złamać ci nos. Mów prawdę. – traciła cierpliwość. Ten idiota musiał mieć jakiś powód, by tak nieudolnie starać się ją pojechać. Gdy milczał, z całej siły pchnęła go na ścianę, wciąż mierząc w niego różdżką. Skrzywił się znacząco.  
- Przecież znasz odpowiedź na swoje głupie pytanie, Hunter.  
- Wolałam to usłyszeć od ciebie. – czekała chwilę, a gdy milczał, prychnęła z oburzeniem. – Ty żałosny dupku. Myślisz, że twoje godne dzieciaka z przedszkola zagrywki rozwiążą mi język? Nie stracę panowania przez taką bzdurę i nie wyśpiewam ci wszystkich informacji. Biedny, malutki Malfoy. Do jakich dennych pomysłów dojdziesz by odplamić honor rodzinki, co?  
Teraz przesadziła. Wstał gwałtownie i siłą wyrwał różdżkę z jej ręki, przygważdżając jej drobne ciało do ściany. Tego się nie spodziewała.  
- Najwyraźniej moje dziecinne zagrywki działają, skoro tak agresywnie na nie reagujesz. Wiesz, to się nazywa metoda małych kroczków. Jeszcze będziesz mnie błagać, żeby powiedzieć mi wszystko co do joty. – syknął wprost do jej ucha. Pachniał bardzo męsko i pociągająco.  
- Odejdź ode mnie. – sapnęła, starając się wyswobodzić, ale był zbyt silny. Jego zimna dłoń wylądowała na jej biodrze.  
- I kto teraz jest górą? – spytał szeptem. – Teraz chętnie mogę Ci pomóc w zmianie stylu. Wiesz, wystarczy ściągnąć..  
Jęknął, gdy dostał z kolanka prosto w krocze i zwinął się wpół.  
- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, Malfoy. Takie akcje odgrywaj sobie z Mopsicą.  
Odebrała mu swój magiczny atrybut i zostawiła, zwijającego się wciąż z bólu wrażliwych okolic intymnych.

_Draco_

Bawiło go to. Nawet bardzo. Nieświadomie Elly podpisała swój udział w jego grze, z której odwrotu już nie było. Czekała ją porażka, albo wygrana. Śmieszne, oczywiście, że TYLKO porażka. Przecież to on był zwycięzcą.  
- Jeszcze będzie błagać o „takie akcje". – mruknął pod nosem, rozprostowując się i z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że w kieszeni szaty znów znajduje się różdżka.

**Skrytykuj, pochwal, ujawnij, co myślisz.. Każdy komentarz na wagę złota, naprawdę. :)**


	3. Rozdział drugi

_**Rozdział drugi**_

_Elly_

Kiedy maszerowała samotnie przez błonia w stronę cieplarni, ani odrobinę nie starając się dogonić pozostałych uczniów, wciąż była wściekła. Zaskakujące, jak wiele przekleństw można wymyślić w zaledwie dwie minuty! Naturalnie wszystkie pod adresem jednego człowieka.  
Przeklęty Malfoy. Boże, dlaczego musiał być aż tak rozpieszczonym kretynem? Jasne, wielu idiotów chodziło po tym świecie, ale on przewyższał ich o głowę.  
Hunter miała w sobie zbyt mało empatii by zrozumieć dramat tego arystokraty i zdobyć się na postawienie w jego sytuacji, która prawdę mówiąc była całkiem niebezpieczna. I trudna.  
„_Przynajmniej ma prawdziwą rodzinę_", przemknęło jej przez myśl… chociaż po głębszym zastanowieniu stwierdziła, iż taki palant, jakim był Lucjusz Malfoy ,z pewnością nie założył znowu takiego cudownego klanu.

_Theodore_

Szedł u boku rówieśników, niezbyt zainteresowany tym, o czym mówią. Od czasu do czasu, gdy usłyszał swoje imię, wtrącał słowo lub dwa, czy też potakiwał. Tak naprawdę myślami błądził zupełnie gdzie indziej.  
Jego mózg podsuwał mu obrazy Elly i Malfoya, odchodzących razem z Wielkiej Sali. Oboje opanowani, z maskami na twarzy, które zapewne kryły wzburzone emocje. Dracon z całą pewnością odstawił tę szopkę przy śniadaniu tylko, by ją wkurzyć. Co to miało na celu? Wyciągnięcie informacji, oczywiście. Przecież Elly mówiła mu, że próbował to już zrobić niejednokrotnie. Elly.. Pewnie dała mu popalić. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wkraczając do cieplarni. Lubił ją. Tak bardzo różniła się od innych młodych czarownic, interesujących się w tym wieku zazwyczaj tylko swoim wyglądem, płcią przeciwną i imprezami. Hunter miała zainteresowania, poglądy i nietypowe potrzeby. Imponowała mu swoją wiedzą. Tak, zaskakiwała go z dnia na dzień, czasami odkrywając karty i pozwalając mu obejrzeć siebie samą z nieco innej perspektywy, o której mało kto wiedział. A może nawet nikt?  
Wkroczył do cieplarni, zajmując swoje zwykłe stanowisko. Nie przepadał szczególnie za zielarstwem, choć był z niego dobry. Jego uwaga nie była ani trochę skupiona na roślinach. W tym momencie poczuł lekki powiew szaty, gdy tuż obok przeszła postać, zatrzymując się z jego lewej strony.  
- Myślałeś, że nie zdążę, co? – zagadnęła Elly, odgarniając włosy na plecy i wypuszczając powietrze; spieszyła się, bo profesor Sprout nie pałała sympatią do spóźnialskich, a ich niepunktualność karała odebraniem punktów. Co jak co, ale Hunter zależało na pozycji Slytherinu w wyścigu do uzyskania Pucharu Domów.  
- Gdzie Malfoy, zabiłaś go? – odpowiedział pytaniem, wywołując u niej minimalny uśmiech.  
- Taak, musisz mi pomóc zakopać ciało. Jest dość ciężki, choć nie wygląda.  
- Czy ja wiem, możemy spróbować go podpalić.  
- Kuszące, ale ludzkie ciało słabo się pali, mój drogi.  
- W takim razie rozerwiemy go na strzępy, a poszczególne części ciała poukrywamy w całym zamku.  
- Dobre! To się nazywa plan.  
- Do usług.  
Wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, wybuchając stłumionym śmiechem.  
- Cisza! – nauczycielka wkroczyła typowym dla siebie, energicznym krokiem do cieplarni, a tuż za nią wślizgnął się do środka Dracon, niczym ninja skradający się do stanowiska. W samą porę, bo właśnie dzwon wydał z siebie ostatnią nutę. Elly zrobiła wielkie oczy, szepcząc z teatralnym przejęciem :  
- O panie, on jest nieśmiertelny!

_bezstronnie_

- Na dzisiejszej lekcji zapoznacie się z nowymi roślinami. Na razie nie powiem wam, jakie jest ich zastosowanie i co dalej z nimi zrobimy. Poznamy ich budowę, warunki przetrwania oraz zaczniemy hodowanie. Proszę, podzielcie się na pary. No już, nie mamy czasu! – klasnęła w dłonie, poganiając ich. – Dobrze. Widzicie ten kosz za mną? W środku znajdują się krwiodniki, czyli temat naszych zajęć. Jeden krwiodnik na parę. No dalej, nie bać się! Nic nie zrobią. Ruchy! Bierzcie po jednym!  
Theodore udał się do kosza, wyciągając z niego wyglądającą kompletnie zwyczajnie roślinę. Posiadała dwa czarne pączki, połączone ze sobą cieniutką łodyżką, która wyglądała jakby za chwilę miała się rozerwać, z trzy maleńkie kolce na niej i… i to na tyle.  
- No, fascynujące. – stwierdziła sucho Elly z pewną rezerwą obserwując przyniesione przez Nott'a coś.  
- Wygląda magicznie jak cholera. – dorzucił. Przez resztę czasu, zgodnie z poleceniami Sprout, zajmowali się sadzeniem krwiodnika w doniczce, podlaniem go eliksirem ( „Za dużo, Zabini, litości, nie!") oraz pryskaniem go jakąś dziwną substancją żrącą, która wypaliła nieuważnej Gryfonce, mającej ochronne rękawice głęboko w poważaniu, drobną dziurkę w palcu. („Aaa! Ratunku!")  
Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, pozornie najprostsza z możliwych lekcji, okazała się jedną z tych obfitych w niewłaściwe zachowania i wydarzenia, które doprowadziły profesorkę na skraj wytrzymałości psychicznej.  
- Idźcie już, przeczytajcie rozdział 5. No zmykać!  
Spakowali swoje rzeczy i opuścili cieplarnię, zanim Sprout zdążyła wyładować swoje frustracje w nieco inny, mniej korzystny dla uczniów sposób.  
- Jezu, co to miało być.  
- Nawet nie pytaj, Nott. Już mam dosyć tego dnia, a dopiero się zaczął.  
- Draco, zwolnij! – pisnęła Pansy, drepcząc za arystokratą, podczas gdy ten przeszedł migiem obok Elly, umyślnie trącając ją mocno barkiem. Dziewczyna zareagowała impulsywnie, sięgając po różdżkę. Już miała klątwę na ustach, kiedy Theo siłą opuścił ten magiczny kawałek drewna i spojrzał na nią ostro.  
- Za takie coś? Serio? – podniósł brew w drwinie, a ona zacisnęła zęby. – Nie bądź dzieciakiem.  
- W tej chwili wyjątkowo chcę nim być, więc z łaski swojej..  
- Nie. Opanuj się i nie rób sobie kłopotów na starcie. Uderzył cię z bara, więc poślesz za nim jedno z tych twoich specjalnych zaklęć? Nie bądź śmieszna.  
- Zdaje się, że dopiero co miałam nie być dzieciakiem. – zripostowała, a on parsknął śmiechem.  
- Śmiesznym dzieciakiem. No już, chodź. Eliksiry czekają. – i popatrzył na nią sugestywnie, pod którym to spojrzeniem dziewczyna schowała różdżkę i posłusznie ruszyła w kierunku szkoły i lochów.  
- Nauczyciel się znalazł. – mruknęła pod nosem, pokazując Nott'owi język.  
Lochy jak zwykle były ciemne, nieprzyjemne, duszne i mroczne. Król Nietoperzów stał przy swoim biurku, patrząc pogardliwie na uczniów. Poprawka : na Gryfonów. Swoich wychowanków traktował słodką obojętnością. Wszystko przebiegało rutynowo – tablica z poleceniami, krótki marsz po składniki i ważenie eliksiru. Gdzieś z kąta sali dobiegały stłumione szepty, które Snape ostentacyjnie ignorował wiedząc, że pochodzą z obozu Slytherinu.  
- Jesteś jakiś dziwny.  
- Wydaje ci się.  
- Przecież widzę.  
- Skup się na eliksirze, Pansy.  
Dracon wlał sok z pijawek do kociołka, uważnie w nim mieszając. Ostatnie czego teraz potrzebował to psioczenie tej dziewuchy.  
- Nie zbywaj mnie. Coś się wydarzyło, prawda? Przy śniadaniu i po.  
Kiwnął głową.  
- Coś z tą Hunter.  
Kiwnięcie.  
- Co dokładnie?  
- Odpuść.  
Wydęła wargi w irytacji.  
- Draco..  
- Nie rozumiesz tego słowa, prawda? Drążysz i drążysz. Nic wielkiego się nie stało! Zadowolona?  
- Draco, chcę wiedzieć, jak to dokładnie przebiegało. No wiesz, jak byliście sam na sam.. – jej ciemne oczy niemal płonęły, kiedy wreszcie udało się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy na linii Parkinson-Malfoy.  
- Kłóciliśmy się. Jak zwykle. Dopiekliśmy sobie nawzajem i basta. Przestaniesz mnie już męczyć?  
Uśmiech rozświetlił jej twarz. Kłócili się. Nic więcej.  
- Nawet obiecuję ci to wynagrodzić. – wyszeptała blisko jego ucha, a on odetchnął ciężko, czując palce Pansy skradające się po jego torsie w dół. Chwilę to trwało, nim się zdecydował i rzekł :  
- Później. Twój eliksir kipi.

(...)

- Pięć minut do końca. Oddajcie fiolki i sprzątnijcie. – poinformował Snape. Elly przelała eliksir do drobnego przedmiotu, zakorkowała, różdżką wystukała swoje nazwisko i złożyła na biurku profesora. Miała talent do eliksirów i doskonale o tym wiedziała. W ich klasie to ona i Granger były najlepsze. Chociaż, naturalnie, różniły się od siebie rangą umiejętności. Hermiona była mądrą czarownicą, jednak całą wiedzę opierała na podręcznikach i książkach. Nie wychylała się poza nie, sztywno trzymała zasad. I to dzieliło obie panny. Hunter lubiła ryzykować i była w tym naprawdę świetna, zważywszy, że z ważenia wywarów zawsze otrzymywała wybitne. Szukała nowych sposobów i rozwiązań, a to się opłacało. Właśnie ona była adresatką jedynych, dość marnych i nieudolnych słów pochwały z ust Severusa.  
- Odważnie. – mruknął dziś, lustrując jej fiolkę i różdżką coś w niej sprawdzając. Wzruszyła ramionami, zbierając rzeczy i zaczekała przy wyjściu na Theodore 'a.  
- Ups! Wybacz! – wyśpiewała słodziutko Pansy, depcząc po jej butach. Zazdrość tej Ślizgonki wzięła górę i musiała pokazać Hunter, co sądzi o dzisiejszym zdarzeniu i jej rozmowie w cztery oczy z Draconem.  
- Nie ma sprawy. Ojej! – odwdzięczyła się Elly, niby przypadkowo machając różdżką w stronę spódniczki Parkinson i kilkoma iskrami wypalając w niej dziury. - Ale ze mnie niezdara! Wybacz.  
I posłała rówieśniczce usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech, obserwując złość na mopsowatej twarzy.  
Malfoy wydał z siebie dźwięk podobny do parsknięcia śmiechem, ale pod gniewnym spojrzeniem Pansy udał krótki atak kaszlu.  
- Chodźmy. – rzekł wreszcie do towarzyszki, obejmując ją ramieniem byle odciągnąć od Elly, ale brunetka stała jak wryta w ziemię, nie pozwalając się odciągnąć.  
- Uważaj, Hunter i nie przeginaj, bo..  
- Bo? – ametystowe oczy Elly błysnęły czymś niebezpiecznym, więc Draco ponowił próbę zabrania stąd Parkinson.  
- Marnujemy przerwę, chodźmy..  
- Dokończ! Bo? – krok Hunter w stronę drugiej Ślizgonki. Niedobrze.  
W tym momencie Theodore dołączył do zabawy, obserwowanej przez pozostałych uczniów. Snape już dawno schował się na swoim zapleczu, pozbawiając rozrywki.  
- Co się tu dzieje? – spytał miękko Nott, mierząc spojrzeniem każdą osobę po kolei. Świta Pansy stanęła przy jej boku.  
- Bo zemsta może nie być słodka. Oczywiście dla ciebie.  
- Ktoś może już nie mieć szansy zemsty, gdy mnie zdenerwuje. Oczywiście ty.  
- Możecie przestać robić scenę? – Draco.  
- O co w ogóle poszło? – Theo.  
- Elly, co jest? Trzeba kogoś ustawić? – Mary, Ślizgonka z sięgającymi ramion blond włosami, pojawiła się tuż obok zapytanej, a wraz z nią kilka innych dziewczyn. Każda wpływowa osoba miała swoje wierne grono towarzyszy, którzy wykonywali polecenia i byli lojalni. Na tym opierała się władza. W myśl tego, zarówno Hunter jak i Parkinson posiadały własne świty, które od czasu do czasu miały jakieś starcia. Każda z nich pragnęła przywłaszczyć sobie cały Slytherin. Ich zatargi były ciekawe do obserwowania, ale momentami stawały się groźne. Zwłaszcza, kiedy dochodziło do pojedynku między dwiema królowymi.  
- Nie, tylko gawędzimy. – odpowiedziała słodko Hunter, przekrzywiając głowę. Jej wzrok mógł wypalić w twarzy Pansy niezłą dziurę.  
- Nie podoba mi się twoje zachowanie. Ostatnio za dużo sobie pozwalasz. – Parkinson zerknęła znacząco w stronę Malfoy'a, który był zajęty obserwowaniem zbierającego się tłumu pozostałych uczniów, wychodzących na przerwę. Młodzi czarodzieje patrzyli zaintrygowani na to ślizgońskie kółko, w którym aż wrzało od emocji.  
- A mnie nie podoba się twój mopsowaty ryj, a mimo to nie uskarżam się, prawda?  
Rozległy się chichoty. Śmiech potoczył się przez cały korytarz. Pansy zadrżała, a Theodore złapał ostrzegawczo Elly za ramię.  
- Co ci mówiłem? Już zapomniałaś?  
- Nie mam innego wyjścia. Znasz mnie.  
- Żadnych kłopotów na starcie. Idziemy. – i szarpnął ją w prawo, zmierzając w głąb korytarza.  
- Pansy, opanuj się. – syknął Dracon, ciągnąc wspomnianą w lewą stronę, choć ta uparcie się wyrywała.  
- Myślisz, że możesz wszystko, szmato? Udowodnię ci, że się mylisz! Pożegnaj się ze swoją pozycją! – wrzeszczała Parkinson, z głową odwróconą w stronę pleców Elly.  
- Znowu mi grozisz? – jeden zwinny obrót wyswabadzający z objęcia Nott'a, wyciągnięcie różdżki, ustawienie Mopsa za cel i..  
Kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie : Theo mruknął rozpaczliwe „o nie", starając się powstrzymać Hunter, Pansy szarpała się ze swoją kieszenią próbując dobyć różdżki, ciemny promień z drzewca Elly wyskoczył w jej kierunku i nagle został mocno odbity, tak, że Hunter musiała się schylić, by nie oberwać. To Malfoy stał z różdżką na wysokości serca Elly i to on skierował w nią zaklęcie, które jednak ugodziło w Nott'a. Chłopak padł na posadzkę nieprzytomny.  
Tłum przerzedził się, kilka osób krzyknęło, widząc kropelki krwi, Pansy i jej grupka uciekły a Malfoy rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu.  
- Ty.. – Hunter zmrużyła oczy, patrząc to na nieprzytomnego Theodore 'a, to na Dracona, który.. uśmiechał się. On. Się. Uśmiechał. – Ty dupku!  
miotnęła w niego oszałamiaczem, a on odpowiedział tym samym. Oboje zrobili udany unik i toczyli wojnę dalej. Promienie odbijały się od ścian, godziły w posadzkę, wbijały się między uczniów, którzy w panice opuszczali korytarz..  
- NATYCHMIAST PRZESTAŃCIE! – rozległ się wściekły krzyk, a między pojedynkującymi się nastolatkami wyrosła ogromna tarcza ochronna. To profesor McGonagall rozdzieliła Ślizgonów, a teraz wyglądała, jakby miała dostać szału. Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze.  
- Slytherin -50 punktów! Jak mogliście coś takiego zrobić?! Profesor Snape zostanie poinformowany i nałoży wam odpowiednią karę. Proszę zabrać pana Nott'a do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. A wy – zwróciła się ponownie do dwójki małych przestępców – do mojego gabinetu. Natychmiast. Zaczekajcie tam na mnie i nie ważcie się używać różdżek! Co za nieodpowiedzialność!  
- Pani profesor, czy mogłabym..  
- _Zamilcz_, Hunter! Do gabinetu, już!  
- Ale Theodore..  
- Trzeba było wcześniej zatroszczyć się o zdrowie kolegi. Teraz jedyne, czego potrzebuje, to opieka pani Pomfrey. Do mojego gabinetu. _Bez dyskusji_.


	4. Rozdział trzeci

_**Rozdział trzeci**_

Wyszli na pierwsze piętro, zmierzając w kierunku gabinetu. Starsza czarownica prowadziła, a za nią, bez słowa, podążała dwójka Ślizgonów. Wciąż mieli w dłoniach różdżki - narzędzia zbrodni, opuszczone w kierunku posadzki. W tym momencie mieli bardzo podobne, kamienne miny, niemal pokerowe.  
Drzwi otworzyły się pod lekkim pchnięciem starszych, miejscami całkiem pomarszczonych dłoni, ukazując wnętrze. Po lewej stronie, tuż obok wejścia, tkwił kominek, neogotyckie biurko wraz z dwoma krzesłami w tym samym stylu znajdowały się pod jedynym w tym pomieszczeniu oknem, a prawa strona zajęta była przez zgrabną komodę z najróżniejszymi szufladami oraz biblioteczkę obfitą w wiele ksiąg i woluminów. Wkroczyli niepewnie, a ich kroki zagłuszył perski dywan.  
Profesorka machnęła różdżką, wyczarowując jeszcze jedno krzesło, po czym zasiadła za biurkiem. Gestem wskazała dwa meble przed sobą :  
- Siadajcie.  
Malfoy i Hunter podeszli dość ostrożnie, posłusznie wykonując polecenie Minerwy.  
- To zajmie tylko chwilę. Muszę pójść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego by sprawdzić, jak miewa się pan Nott oraz poinformować profesora Dumbledore'a i profesora Snape'a o całym zajściu. Przedstawię wam krótko waszą karę i..  
- Tak właściwie, pani profesor – przerwał Malfoy, opierając się wygodnie. – ..dlaczego to akurat pani zajmuje się wymierzaniem nam kary? Przecież profesor Snape jest naszym opiekunem.  
- Dziękuję za informację, panie Malfoy. – ucięła sucho nauczycielka, a Elly powstrzymała ochotę parsknięcia. – Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że wiem o tym. Jednakże to ja w czasie waszego fatalnego zachowania pełniłam dyżur na korytarzu, dlatego też mam prawo do określenia konsekwencji waszych czynów.  
- Tak, ale pan Snape chyba ma coś do powiedzenia, prawda?  
- Oczywiście. Niemniej, pan Snape nie wie jeszcze o dzisiejszym zdarzeniu, zatem..  
- To chyba powinien się dowiedzieć?  
- Dosyć tej dysputy, panie Malfoy. Znam swoje obowiązki w tej szkole. A wasz opiekun z pewnością się dowie.  
- Już po całym fakcie, tak? Sądzę, że powinien uczestniczyć w tej rozmowie.  
- Panie Malfoy..  
- Zgadzam się. Można by wezwać tu profesora Snape'a? W Statucie Hogwartu z pewnością widnieje takie prawo zarówno dla uczniów, jak i opiekunów. Można to łatwo sprawdzić. – zabrała wreszcie głos Elly, a Dracon popatrzył na nią przeciągle, co dziewczyna bez problemu zignorowała.  
Nozdrza McGonagall zadrgały.  
- Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę ze wszelkich praw i obowiązków zawartych w Statucie oraz Regulaminie Hogwartu. Skoro tak bardzo nalegacie, proszę bardzo. – wstała odrobinę gwałtowniej, niż normalnie. – Pójdę po profesora Snape'a. Proszę tu zaczekać. Tylko _grzecznie_.  
I wyszła, zostawiając na polu bitwy dwoje rycerzy w zielonych barwach Węża.  
- Nareszcie postanowiłaś coś wymamrotać. – rzekł kpiąco Malfoy, wciąż obserwując towarzyszkę, która nagle zainteresowała się widokiem rozciągniętym za oknem.  
- Snape wynegocjuje nam najmniejszą z możliwych kar. Albo uda przed nią, że sam nam ją wymierzy, a później tylko palnie niezbyt przekonujące kazanie i tyle. – kontynuował blondyn, a gdy Hunter wciąż nie zwracała na niego uwagi, poczuł ogromną irytację. Nienawidził być ignorowanym. Wstał z krzesła i oparł się o biurko, twarzą do Ślizgonki.  
- Nott nieźle oberwał, co?  
Zacisnęła zęby, ale wciąż nie obdarzyła go choćby maleńkim, chwilowym spojrzeniem. Traktowała go w tym momencie jak coś obrzydliwego i natrętnego.  
Wielkie ego Dracona, poważnie dotknięte, kazało mu pochylić się nad nią, a ręce ułożyć na oparciach krzesła. Był tak blisko niej, że musiała w końcu nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy.  
- Odsuń się. – wysyczała, mrużąc duże oczy o tak dziwnej tęczówce.  
- Zmuś mnie. – szepnął dosłownie w jej usta.  
Tego było za wiele. Nie minęło nawet południe, a ona zmuszona była do przeżywania takich rewelacji i okropieństw, na przykład w postaci Malfoya niemalże wchodzącego na nią.  
- Z przyjemnością. – mruknęła, zbliżając do niego twarz, a gdy milimetry dzieliły ich usta, uderzyła go z całej siły otwartą dłonią w policzek. Zatoczył się, omal przelatując przez biurko McGonagall i spojrzał na nią wściekle :  
- Ty mała, nędzna..  
- Już jesteśmy. Panie Malfoy? – oczy Minerwy zwęziły się, a blondyn uśmiechnął się, natychmiast prostując i siadając w krześle.  
- Piękne biurko, pani profesor. Drewno najwyższej jakości.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że interesujesz się stolarstwem, Draco. – powolny, basowy głos Severusa straszył niejednego ucznia, ale ta dwójka poczuła jakąś ulgę. Dracon zacisnął usta na wzmiankę, a Elly spojrzała szybko w bok, z uśmiechem pełnym rozbawienia.  
- Taak.. może po prostu przejdziemy do sprawy? – zaproponowała ze zrezygnowaniem opiekunka Gryffindor'u , opadając na swoje miejsce; Snape usadowił się w miękkim fotelu obok kominka, który stał odrobinę w kącie.  
- Proponuję tygodniowy szlaban u mnie o godzinie 19. To początek roku, więc mam wiele zajęć. Tych dwoje może mi pomóc. Co sądzisz?  
- Myślę, że weekend w moim gabinecie wystarczy w zupełności, by nauczyć ich porządku.  
- Zważywszy na szkody, które wyrządzili względem pana Nott'a oraz kosmetyczne, co prawda drobne, ale jednak, zniszczenia korytarza, uważam, iż to za słaba kara.  
- Mam inne zdanie na ten temat, jak dobrze wiesz. – poinformował twardo Snape, przeciągając sylaby.  
Młodzi Ślizgoni wpatrzeni byli w Minerwę. Ze Snape'em za plecami czuli się wyjątkowo wsparci.  
- Dobrze. Weekend w twoim gabinecie Severusie.  
Pełna satysfakcja na twarzy Dracona i uniesiona w uprzejmym zdziwieniu brew Elly.  
- Plus brak pozwolenia na wyjście do Hogsmeade w ten weekend. – dokończyła swą myśl McGonagall, patrząc cierpliwie na uczniów.  
- Zgoda.

(…)

_Elly  
_

- Jutro o 20 w moim gabinecie. – rozkazał Snape, mierząc ich spojrzeniem. – I na dziś darujcie sobie głupie potyczki, jasne?  
Kiwnęli głowami. Severus odwrócił się na pięcie, a jego szata falowała za nim niczym wielkie, czarne skrzydła prawdziwego nietoperza.  
- Ciekawe, co każe nam robić. –rozważył z drwiną Dracon, gdy maszerowali w stronę klasy zaklęć. Wspaniałomyślnie mieli szansę zdążyć na lekcję, po której był lunch.  
- Tak, baaardzo ciekawe. – mruknęła pod nosem, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. Dlaczego musiała jeszcze znosić jego towarzystwo?  
- Powinnaś wykazać trochę wdzięczności, bo to ja uratowałem nam tyłki.  
- Chyba zapomniałeś, że to dzięki mnie McGonagall ostatecznie zgodziła się pójść po Snape'a. – zripostowała, patrząc na niego z ukosa. Prychnął.  
- Tak, bo pierwszy wpadłem na ten pomysł i dałem ci zielone światło.  
- Faktycznie, jesteś taki bystry! – wymówiła z pasją, a jej oczy pozostały niezmiennie chłodne i sarkastyczne.  
- Przynajmniej to załatwiłem.  
- Daruj sobie. To Snape załatwił sprawę. I nie jestem pewna, czy strata tych weekendowych wieczorów i Hogsmeade jest znowu takim cudownym rozwiązaniem.  
- Oh promyczku, dość tego optymizmu, nie przesadzaj! - błysnął zębami w złośliwym uśmiechu, a Elly przyspieszyła kroku. Naprawdę, miała go już kompletnie dosyć.  
- No, no, ktoś tu wymięka. Powiedz, Hunter. Co tak naprawdę popchnęło cię do miotnięcia tamtym zaklęciem? Nie żeby coś, ale ta cała afera miała miejsce przez ciebie.  
Odwróciła się na pięcie, patrząc na niego oceniającym spojrzeniem. Istnieje jakaś granica wytrzymałości i tolerancji, prawda? Ta tleniona barbie właśnie ją przekroczyła.  
- Trzeba było darować sobie gierki i trzymać Mopsa na smyczy! – syknęła, a on popatrzył na nią groźnie. – Moja wina, tak? To nie ja jestem zazdrosna o jakiegoś dupka, który w ogóle nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Nie ja nie potrafię ogarnąć i zrozumieć swojego miejsca w szeregu, które wcale nie jest na przodzie! I nie ja naiwnie wierzę w swoje zdolności władcze!  
- Coś jeszcze? – Dracon uniósł brew.  
- Tak! Po chuj się wtrącałeś? Oboje wiemy, że nie z troski o Parkinson!  
Był wyraźnie rozbawiony jej przekleństwem, choć nie skomentował tego.  
- Chciałem zobaczyć, jak mi ulegasz.  
Hunter oddychała szybko. Jej magia wariowała. Wystarczyłby zapewne jeden ruch różdżką, by w tej sekundzie uśmiercić Malfoy'a.  
- Nigdy tego nie zobaczysz. A teraz daj mi święty spokój. Zajmij się sobą i poszukaj innych partnerów do rozmów. Tym razem takich, którzy choć w minimalnym stopniu będą zainteresowani twoim nie wartościowym zdaniem.  
I odwróciła się ponownie, tym razem naprawdę szybko zmierzając w kierunku klasy. W mgnieniu oka zniknęła za zakrętem korytarza, zostawiając Ślizgona daleko w tyle.  
Zawsze ją irytował, ale teraz nie potrafiła tego zignorować i stłumić. Przeciwnie, te wszystkie negatywne emocje wobec niego kumulowały się w niej, by wybuchnąć przy najdrobniejszej błahostce. Theodore miał rację, ostrzegając ją przed impulsywnością. Próbował ją powstrzymać i uchronić przed, jak to mówił, „problemami na starcie". Theodore.. Musiała go koniecznie odwiedzić. Jedynym, co powstrzymało ją przed pobiegnięciem w tej chwili do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, była wiedza, iż Nott nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli opuści lekcję tego fatalnego dnia. Przynajmniej tyle mogła dla niego zrobić.

_Pansy  
_

- Draco, jesteś! – rzuciła mu się na szyję, a on łaskawie pozwolił jej to zrobić. – No i jak?  
- No i jak? – powtórzył chłodno. Pansy zamrugała.  
- Wiesz, pytam o..  
- O karę, jaką dostałem za ciebie?  
Niepewnie kiwnęła głową, przygryzając wargę. Był zły.  
- Szlaban u Snape'a i brak Hogsmeade. Dzięki, kotku.  
Wyminął ją, ale nie mogła pozwolić mu tak odejść. Nie lubiła, gdy się na nią gniewał. Czuła się wtedy jak najgorsza istota na świecie.  
Toteż szarpnęła jego ramię, odwracając go ku sobie. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale uniemożliwiła mu to, zaczynając pierwsza. Z jej ust wylał się istny potok słów. _  
- _Przepraszam, Draco. To było słodkie z twojej strony, że się za mną wstawiłeś i, no wiesz, odparłeś to zaklęcie. Byłeś wtedy taki męski i zdecydowany.. I to wszystko dla mnie! Dałeś jej ostro popalić. Pokazałeś, że zadzierając ze mną, zadarła z tobą! Doceniam to bardzo, bardzo, ale rozumiesz, nie mogłam tam zostać. McGonagall to konsekwentna babka i opiekunka Gryfonów. Nigdy mnie jakoś nie lubiła, dowaliłaby mi karę, że o rany, w dodatku z tą Hunter. Kochanie – skrzywił się nieznacznie – my byśmy się tam pozabijały! Wyrwałabym tej suce kudły. Ale wtedy wylaliby mnie ze szkoły. No i nigdy nie musiałam jeszcze odrabiać szlabanu, moja kartoteka jest czysta. To taki dowód, że, no wiesz, nigdy mnie nie złapali. A takie coś przydaje się w rządzeniu ludźmi, no nie? Czują wtedy, że zawsze ich wyciągnę z opresji i takie tam, więc chcą dla mnie robić brudną robotę. A teraz tego potrzebuje, zwłaszcza jeśli chcę zdetronizować tą wywłokę i.. i oh Draco błagam nie gniewaj się! Mam u ciebie dług wdzięczności. Zrobię wszystko, wszystko! Co tylko chcesz! - paplała. Zadziwiające, jak szybko potrafiła mówić i jak mało przy tym potrzebowała oddechu. Z pewnością mogłaby pobić niejeden rekord. Miała talent.  
Wyciągnął rękę w uciszającym geście, więc zamarła. Wciąż z otwartą buzią, wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, niemal rozpaczliwie.  
- Uciekłaś stamtąd, wywijając się od odpowiedzialności i unikając części kary, bo w końcu przyczyniłaś się do tej walki.. Nakręciłaś ją, co wywołało wiadome skutki później.. – rozmyślał na głos, a na jego twarzy malowała się jakaś satysfakcja.  
_Proszę, proszę.._ – majaczyła w myślach.  
- To było takie..  
_Zlituj się Draco!  
_- .. ślizgońskie.  
Odetchnęła z ulgą, niby nonszalancko wzruszając ramionami.  
- Królowa Slytherinu musi być warta Króla.  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego wdzięcznie, a on objął ją ramieniem, gdy wchodzili razem do klasy.

_Elly_

Bardzo starała się grzecznie przesiedzieć całą lekcję zaklęć i przy tym nie narozrabiać. Odzywała się tylko wtedy, gdy została wyznaczona do odpowiedzi, a zgłaszała się chętnie – czuła, że powinna odrobić te punkty, które między innymi przez jej wybuchowość zostały odjęte Wężom. Tym sposobem zarobiła okrąglutkie 30 punktów.  
Z wybiciem pierwszych dźwięków dzwonu, spakowała szybko rzeczy i wyleciała z klasy, jak strzała. Chciała prędko i sprawnie dotrzeć na miejsce, by zyskać więcej czasu na spokojną rozmowę i przy odrobinie szczęścia, mieć jeszcze możliwość chwilowego zajrzenia na Wielką Salę i zjedzenia czegokolwiek.  
Pokonywała po kilka stopni naraz i wreszcie znalazła się w królestwie pani Pomfrey. Leżał przy oknie, w dalszej części sali. Patrzył w sufit i chyba nad czymś rozmyślał, bo między jego brwiami tkwiła mała, pionowa zmarszczka. Jego głowa owinięta była bandażem, a na torsie, pod koszulą, tkwiło jakieś wybrzuszenie.  
Nie wiedziała, od czego powinna zacząć. Co w ogóle powiedzieć? Podeszła powoli do jego łóżka i przysiadła na brzegu, a kiedy wreszcie na nią spojrzał, westchnęła.  
- Żyjesz. – mruknęła całkiem bez sensu, co chłopak skomentował cichym prychnięciem. Okej. Podjęła kolejną próbę :  
- Nie wygląda na poważne obrażenia. Chyba jest dobrze, co?  
Milczał, tym razem odwracając wzrok. Westchnęła głośno.  
- Słuchaj, gdyby nie Malfoy..  
- Bo to faktycznie tylko jego wina.  
Powiedział to tak chłodno i sucho, że dreszcz przebiegł po jej plecach. Tama obojętności rozwaliła się kompletnie, a rwąca rzeka emocji przejęła kontrolę nad Hunter, która nie mogła dłużej utrzymywać swej maski. Chwyciła nadgarstek Ślizgona, zmuszając go, by na nią spojrzał.  
- Theo ja.. ja.. – westchnęła ponownie, ciężko – przepraszam. Naprawdę przepraszam. Nie chciałam, żeby tak wyszło. To znaczy, nie ty powinieneś tu leżeć. – przewróciła oczyma, a on z rezygnacją pokręcił głową.  
- No co? Nie jest mi przykro, za to co zrobiłam .. Jasne skutki nie zachwycają, ale ta pinda zasłużyła sobie i..  
- A jest Ci przykro, że to ja oberwałem? – przerwał jej, wyszarpując nadgarstek z uścisku. Dziewczyna zamarła. – Jest ci przykro, że twoje cholerne zaklęcie połamało mi żebro? Jest ci przykro, że rąbnąłem w posadzkę łbem, który rozwalił się jakby był ze szkła i mam teraz niezłą ranę, której zaszycie sprawia niezbyt przyjemny ból? Jest ci przykro?  
Patrzył na nią w taki sposób, że musiała odwrócić wzrok. Dziwne, ale poczuła się jakaś taka.. zawstydzona? Mała? Głupia? Przełknęła ślinę, decydując się znów złączyć z nim tęczówki.  
- Tak, jest mi przykro.  
- Doprawdy? – drwiący uśmieszek.  
Świetnie! Elly chwyciła go ponownie za nadgarstek, tym razem mocniej.  
- Jest. Mi. Przykro. – wycedziła przez zęby, patrząc na niego ze zmrużonymi oczyma. – Gdyby nie było, nie martwiłabym się o ciebie i nie przyszłabym tutaj, żeby sprawdzić jak się masz i przeprosić, ty dupku.  
Może nie powinna go jeszcze wyzywać, ale zdenerwowała ją jego arogancja. Przeprosiła go! Elly Hunter powiedziała przepraszam! I to aż dwa razy! A on tego nie docenił. W jakiś sposób otworzyła się i przyznała do troski, co Nott kompletnie zignorował. Zrobiło jej się troszkę smutno, choć w życiu by się do tego nie przyznała.  
- Życzę powrotu do zdrowia. – mruknęła słabo, mając zamiar odejść, ale tym razem on ją przytrzymał, odwzajemniając uścisk nadgarstka. Była zmuszona ponownie przysiąść na brzegu szpitalnego łóżka.  
- Nie bocz się. Jestem trochę podminowany. – rzekł, patrząc na nią zupełnie inaczej, niż przed kilkunastoma sekundami. Teraz w jego ujmująco zielonych oczach tkwiła ta osobliwa przychylność i sympatia do jej osoby. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, próbując ją udobruchać. Nie mogła pozostać obojętna na ten gest – mimowolnie sama podniosła kąciki ust.  
- Masz prawo. – stwierdziła, przechylając głowę.  
- Widzisz, takie jest zadawanie się z tobą. Ściągasz kłopoty jak magnez a na końcu to ja dostaję za ciebie. – wyszczerzył zęby, kiedy pacnęła go leżącą na łóżku obok poduszką.  
- Ejejej! Ja tu jestem poszkodowany!  
- Jeszcze jedno podsumowanie mojej osoby, a będziesz bardziej. – powiedziała milutko, pokazując mu język.  
Siedzieli tak jakiś czas. Elly opowiadała mu o całym spotkaniu w gabinecie McGonagall, a chłopak słuchał uważnie, później zaszczycając towarzyszkę relacją z całego pobytu w Skrzydle i narzekaniem na nadopiekuńczość pielęgniarki.  
- Miałem nadzieję, że dzisiaj wyjdę, ale ona zaczęła marudzić, że musi mieć mnie pod obserwacją przez noc, bo eliksir zszywający lubi płatać figle. I że musi doglądać mojego żebra. Serio, nic mi już nie jest. Jestem tego pewien. A na pewno nic mi nie grozi i mógłbym wrócić na noc do dormitorium, ale ona oprócz mnie nie ma jeszcze żadnego pacjenta i chyba się nudzi, dlatego mnie tu przetrzymuje.  
- To tylko jedna noc. Wytrzymasz.  
Theo zmrużył powieki.  
- Za to jutro Hogsmeade. Odbijemy to sobie wypadem na piwko, co ty na to?  
- Nie mogę – skrzywiła się. – Przecież mam zakaz.  
- No tak.. faktycznie.  
- A nie mówiłam? – wypaliła nagle, po paru sekundach ciszy.  
- Co takiego?  
- No że dziś dadzą nam popalić. Pamiętasz? W Pokoju Wspólnym, rano.  
Zaśmiał się głośno.  
- Mówiłem, że przyciągasz problemy.  
Dziewczyna zerknęła na zegarek z uśmiechem.  
- Idę. Muszę coś zjeść, bo padnę.  
Wstała, zdając sobie sprawę, że dopiero teraz puścili nawzajem swoje nadgarstki. Nie skomentowała tego. Gdy odchodziła już w stronę wyjścia, dobiegł ją głos Nott'a :  
- Wrócisz tu jeszcze.  
To nie było pytanie, ale stwierdzenie.  
- Skąd ta pewność, cwaniaku?  
- Bo się o mnie martwisz.  
Uśmiechał się szelmowsko.  
- Dupek!

(…)

_bezstronnie_

Reszta lekcji minęła dość spokojnie i zwyczajnie. Z całą pewnością obyło się bez skandalicznych rewelacji i jakichkolwiek utrudnień. Zmęczeni nauką uczniowie rozeszli się po swoich dormitoriach, gdzie mogli odsapnąć i zacząć cieszyć się weekendem oraz wypadem do Hogsmeade. **  
**Pokój Zielonych także tętnił życiem. Każdy miał jakieś zajęcie, nikt nie siedział bezczynnie.  
Pansy w kącie plotkowała ze swoją paczką, co chwila wybuchając dzikim chichotem lub szyderczym śmiechem, pewnie w zależności od obiektu obgadywania.  
Draco tymczasem w towarzystwie swoich dwóch goryli opuszczał Pokój Wspólny, jak miał w zwyczaju robić odkąd rozpoczął się rok szkolny. Nikt nie męczył go pytaniami – w końcu to była jego sprawa. Nawet najbardziej wścibscy wiedzieli, iż nie należy mieszać się w sprawy tego arystokraty, zwłaszcza jeśli okazuje taką tajemniczość i powściągliwość.  
Elly skrobała coś po pergaminie, od czasu do czasu podnosząc znad niego wzrok i mrucząc kilka słów do Mary. W końcu podała jej zwitek i zaczęła wyjaśniać coś półgłosem.  
Pozostali uczniowie skoncentrowani byli na grze w szachy, Eksplodującego Durnia, odrabianiu lekcji lub zwyczajnym rozmawianiu, pełnym żartów i uśmiechów. Niektórzy planowali jutrzejszy dzień, jeszcze inni rozprawiali z przejęciem o rozpoczęciu sezonu quidditch'a. Pierwszoroczni powoli zwijali się do łóżek, nie mogąc dłużej utrzymać otwartych powiek.  
Hunter wstała, przewieszając torbę na ramieniu i wychodząc bez słowa, a Mary zajęła się wypisywaniem jakichś liścików.  
- W przyszłym tygodniu pierwszy mecz! Z Krukonami! Trzeba zorganizować imprezę. – padło hasło wydane przez Blaise'a, a większa grupka skupiła się na rozdzielaniu poszczególnych zadań, jak to w przypadku planowania imprezy było. Kto załatwi to, kto tamto..  
Tradycyjny piątek.  
Tymczasem Elly wracała z kuchni, niosąc wiklinowy koszyk. Skrzaty domowe podarowały jej kilka smakowitych pyszności, które teraz dziewczyna chciała dostarczyć do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Pomyślała, że jest winna Nott'owi towarzystwo i odrobinę opieki. Samotne przebywanie w tamtym pomieszczeniu na pewno nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych.  
Zatem panna Hunter ruszyła na pierwsze piętro, by po chwili przystanąć. Usłyszała ciche, stłumione hałasy, więc stanęła za grubym filarem. Wolała, by nikt nie widział jej teraz tutaj – zdawała sobie sprawę, iż jej nagła wędrówka z wiklinowym koszykiem wypełnionym jedzeniem wzbudzi zainteresowanie, zwłaszcza, że była już tak blisko Skrzydła, w którym jedynym pacjentem był Theo. Wiedziała, że to może zrodzić plotki. Poza tym, ostatnie czego pragnęła, to postrzeganie jej jako jednak uczuciowej dziewczyny, skoro przejmował ją los Nott'a. Nie, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na popsucie wizerunku i okazanie, bądź co bądź, słabości.  
- On wyjechał. Gdzieś za granicę. – szeptał głos.  
- Skąd wiesz, że to ma jakiś związek z obecną sytuacją? – to była profesor McGonagall.  
Elly zamarła, nasłuchując. Miała ogromną ochotę wyjrzeć i sprawdzić, kim był mężczyzna, z którym opiekunka Gryfonów rozmawiała, ale ryzyko, że ją ujrzą, było zbyt duże.  
- Jest jednym z najwierniejszych Śmierciożerców! Od dawna to wiemy, Minerwo. Prowadzimy raporty, obserwujemy.. Kto wie, czy jego córka..  
- Ciiiiszej! Nie wysuwajmy pochopnych wniosków. – szeptała tak, że Hunter ledwo rozumiała.  
- Jestem przekonany, że wyjechał z powodu Sama-Wiesz-Kogo.  
- Dobrze, wstrzymaj się mój drogi. Porozmawiamy o tym w gabinecie Albusa. Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, kto może nas tu słuchać.  
- Może on nie będzie tak bagatelizował..  
- Porozmawiamy w gabinecie! – uciszyła go, wyraźnie zdenerwowana. – Póki co nie ma dowodów.  
Dodała z przekąsem, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Rozległ się dźwięk kroków i ukryta za filarem Ślizgonka dyskretnie zza niego wyjrzała. Widziała tylko sylwetkę profesorki, oddalającą się w stronę schodów.  
_Ten facet musi być pod peleryną, albo mieć na sobie zaklęcie Kameleona_, pomyślała, przygryzając wargę. Nie miała wątpliwości, że rozmawiali o jej ojcu.  
Wciąż odrobinę zdziwiona i roztrzęsiona, ruszyła cichutko do sali szpitalnej, by opowiedzieć o zajściu Theodore'owi.


End file.
